Waterfalls
by lord fluffy47
Summary: Omorashi Oneshot fic- Mabel wants to find the perfect place to swim, and asks a certain dream demon to show her where to go. On their way Mabel realizes, she needs to pee. Humanized!Bill/Mabel


_Oh boy. My first omorashi fic, and it's one of my fave Gravity Falls pairs. whoopie. Btw the two of them are a bit more like friends, and do small deals together which is basically what's happenin' here. Please R &R, critiques are welcome as I wish to become better a better writer! _

**Warning! Underage, desperation, wetting. Don't like. Don't read.**

This was the worst, complete torture. The young sweater wearing girl known as Mabel Pines walked through the woods, and she was growing tired of nonstop walking. But the real problem is that the rosy cheeked preteen had began to feel the heaviness build in her bladder.

She desperately had to pee. She knew she shouldn't have drank an entire jug of her special Mabel juice before leaving. Now it came back to bite her in the behind. Even worse… She had to be with him.

"Bill, We've been walking for like two hours! Or _I have_. You've been floating the whole time. Can we take a break?" She asked, a smile on her face. Which was slightly forced considering her situation. She looked up ahead of her, to see the back of the blonde's coat.

"Hm? No no! We're almost there, Shooting Star. You can make it! So pick up the pace, kid. I have better things than lead you all the way to this dumb place." The tall man in all yellow said. Using his cane, it extended and hooked around Mabel pulling her next to him. "So, remember you're gonna get me what I asked for right?"

She wanted to let out a whimper, was he serious? No, he never was.

Mabel began to walk with a bit more bounce in her step, each time squeezing her legs tightly together. Yet her body reacted horribly to the feeling, some slight jolts of pain went to her groin as she grew more desperate the more she waited, her bladder filled all the way to the brim.

"Yeup, you wanna meet Octavia!" She responded quickly, no time wasting to think. She just wanted a break to stop and sneak away go pee. Easy peasy… Or so she thought. "Please, Bill? My feet hurt." She begged and looked up with large brown eyes. "Pretty pretty puhleaaase?"

"Kid, Please could be wearing it's best dress and buy me and drink and I would not care. The answer's still no." The dream demon responded and looked down. Without any warning, he reached down and scooped up the tiny girl in his long arms. Carrying her bridal style. "Here, I'll carry you." He laughed, his voice sounding unreal and had an echo to his unique voice.

Mabel gasped as she felt herself be lifted off the ground. This wasn't good. Not good at all. At least being carried meant she didn't feel her bladder slosh around each time she took a step. But now she couldn't allow herself to fidget. "O-okay" She stuttered and breathed out harshly. This was so unlike her, and she hoped he didn't notice. Usually full of life and cheery, her optimistic mood died down. The feeling of needing to pee and allow her full bladder to release was too painful and distracting. She crossed her legs and kept them clamped shut. To divert herself from the feeling, she looked up Bill to see what he was doing.

The yellow demon was just humming, his one exposed eye closed as he floated around in content. He had no intentions of stopping soon which caused a feeling of dread inside Mabel.

She had to tell him how bad she needed to go. "Bill." She called out. His eye fluttered open and he looked back down at the younger brunette he held in his arms.

"Yes, Shooting Star?"

Mabel's cheeks flushed, no way she could tell him. He would probably laugh and call her human bodily functions gross. Instead she looked away. "Nevermind." She blurted out. Good one, Mabel. you lost your chance.

"Hmm.. If you say so kid." He said in a skeptical voice, he knew something was wrong right away but didn't question what was wrong, it wasn't really his thing. He turned a corner quickly along their path. Causing him to tighten his grip on her.

"Ah!" Mabel gasped in surprise, catching her off guard. A small spurt of urine came out of her and dampened her panties quite badly. She couldn't do it. Who cared if it was embarrassing. "B-Bill, I really really need to go to the bathroom!" Mabel yelped in urgency. Her large eyes looked up at the dream demon with a forlorn expression.

Bill snickered, and kept going. "You can wait." Is all he said. Making Mabel panic.

"No no no! I really need to go! Please stop!" She placed a hand between her legs. Her cheeks burning. This was so mortifying for the preteen.

"You're fine. We'll be there in a sec. It's right there." He flipped her around, and held her almost as if he was holding a baby ready to burp it.

Mabel didn't appreciate this, it only caused the feeling intensify sorely. And with a squeak, her bladder couldn't take the abuse.

She closed her eyes which began to water. "Ohno!" She cried as she felt her urine spray out of her. Soaking threw her underwear, her skirt and even on Bill's yellow tailcoat. She whimpered as urine continuously leaked out of her for over a minute. The yellow liquid trickling down Her legs and down Bill's suit. Yet he refused to put her down.

Eventually her entire bladder was empty, and her underwear, skirt and even shoes and socks were sopping wet. Along with Bill who still held her like a baby.

Mabel hiccuped a few times as she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I really had to go.." She whined and her legs twitched as she felt cold from the wetness.

Then after a moment of silence, The dream demon burst out laughing like a madmen, which he was. "Oh ho ho oh man! You kid are a riot, you're even crying!" His cackling lingered. On the other hand, Mabel was beyond confused. "Huh?"

"Shooting Star that was hilarious, you should have seen your face! and now I'm covered in human leakage. This is so going to be a new look for me!" Bill then placed the damp girl down and looked at himself.

"Gonna so tell everyone about this. Welp! Let's go kid we're here. That stupid waterfall you wanted to go to." He opened up some vines and on the other side was a waterfall, one which had so many rainbows all over. Making her heart race at the mere site.

"Wow! It's beautiful, thanks!" She ran over and without a second thought, the young girl hopped into the pristine waters, sweater, skirt and all. She laughed and splashed around. The water was surrounded in flowers making the entire place smell like sweet fragrant flowers.

Meanwhile, the male dressed in yellow stood on the edge. Watching her splash around. "So are you done yet? I brought you the best place to swim, now I have a cow to meet."

Peering at Bill, she held her hand out. "Help me up!" She demanded. The demon reluctantly took her hand, which ended up with her yanking him into the waters.

Slowly Bill resurfaced. He looked awfully angry. Mabel gulped nervously. She was so done for. She closed her eyes, expecting the world to end or something around that range. Until she heard his laughter and feel a splash of cold water against her.

The younger giggled and splashed him back. Soon the two had been playing and chasing each other around. As embarrassing at the whole adventure was, Mabel believed it was well worth it. As she played in the water with her unlikely friend.

The end.


End file.
